The present invention relates to an apparatus for combustion of viscous fluids such as tar from filters for gas cleaning purposes or the like, and including a tank or container with heating elements, a burner unit, and a pipe for connecting the burner unit with the tank.
Carbon bodies used in electrolysis cells for producing aluminum are prebaked (calcinated) in so-called ring section furnaces. Due to strong environment demands, the gases from such furnaces are cleaned, and one component which is separated during such cleaning is tar. The tar represents a disposal problem as it contains toxins (PAH), and has otherwise been difficult to burn due to its consistency (viscosity at room temperature and contents of particles). Attempts have been made to provide equipment for combustion of the tar, but such equipment has proved not to be useful because of repeating operating problems due to clogged valves and feeding pumps and to carburization of combustion nozzles.